Forever's Gonna Start Tonight
by Wakah
Summary: Kurt and his friends attend a Harry Potter conference, LeakyCon 2011. He meets his favorite celebrity, Blaine Anderson, at a signing. What he wasn't expecting was for his dreams to come true. One Shot.


_Forever's Gonna Start Tonight_

"This line is _so _long. It is going on forever," Tina whined as she was sitting on the floor in one of many rooms in the conference center.

Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Kurt are attending one of the biggest nerd conventions in the history of nerd conventions, LeakyCon 2011. They didn't care that their coworkers make fun of them, they didn't care that some of their friends didn't understand. What they did care about was that they were surrounded by the most friendliest and loving people ever, all sharing one common thing, their love for Harry Potter and the fandom that went with it. They could be themselves and talk about Harry Potter all they wanted, and the best part was that people actually wanted to listen to them. They all met online and became friends right away and decided to go together and share a hotel room.

The tight schedule and long lines left little time for eating, hygiene or sleeping. But they didn't mind because they were having the best time of their life.

All the celebrities that were attending were only famous in the Harry Potter community. Here, at LeakyCon, they felt like rockstars, in the real world, not so much. There is authors, musicians and YouTube celebrities.

One of Kurt's favorite celebrites that he couldn't help but get star-stuck over was Blaine Anderson. He was in a group called The Warblers and they created two Harry Potter musicals that were released on YouTube and just so happen to become very popular.

He was currently in line to meet Blaine and get his autograph as well as his co-stars in the musicals.

The line filled up pretty fast. People started arriving at four in the morning but they shooed them away.

The signing began at ten and Kurt and his roommates arrived from the hotel they were staying at to the conferences hotel at eight. They would of got their earlier but Kurt had to make sure he looked his best for his favorite celebrity. The line was very long, extending down a narrow hallway and around the corner. They separated the line into three parts. The first part stood in the hallway and the last two were placed in waiting rooms were the line snaked around the room until it was completely filled with anxious waiting fans.

Kurt got very nervous and had butterflies whenever he thought of actually meeting Blaine and there he was just one room away and two hours of waiting left.

He tried to keep his mind occupied and chatted with his friends and others in the room, everyone was nice to each other. They were always making new friends from waiting in line or sitting in a crowd.

There was three girls who already met Blaine last year and were talking about how beautiful he was in real life. Kurt could not handle this so he stayed clear from that conversation.

"I feel like we should play a game," Rachel said flipping through the program schedule.

"I found this hacky sack on the floor. We could throw it at each other," Tina said taking out a small blue ball from her bag.

"Okay," Kurt said wanting to do something to calm himself down. "When you catch it you have to say a character's name from alphabetical order."

"Okay!" Rachel said.

Tina threw the ball at Mercedes. "Alastor Moody." She threw the ball to Kurt.

"Barty Crouch," he threw it to Rachel.

"Uhh.." Rachel was thinking. "Cho Chang!" She threw it to Tina.

"Dean Thomas!"

The game continued as they went through the entire alphabet, helping each other out when they got stuck.

Others were playing games with Harry Potter cards, some were singing songs.

About a half hour later a low monotone voice appeared from the door, "Class, turn to page 394."

Everyone looked around to see a man dressed like Severus Snape, he had very close facial features to Alan Rickman, his voice was very similar too.

"Snape!" people cheered and clapped.

"Shut up!" the Snape look-a-like hissed.

"Where are all my Slytherins?" he asked looking around.

Only a few people raised their hands and cheered.

"Oh, such a pity."

Then a girl in Gryffindor colors raised her hand.

"How dare you interrupt me! What!" he hissed at the little girl.

She put her hand down and asked very loudly, "are you a butt trumpet?"

The whole room burst into laughter.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape look-a-like said rather calmly.

Kurt could tell he was trying very hard not to crack a smile.

"Okay," he said walking towards the middle of the room. "Enough of this, lets have some duels."

He was looking around at people. He went over to a girl wearing the Hogwarts school uniform and a Slytherin tie, "get up."

She stood up.

"I'll make it easy for you. Where are the Hufflepuffs?"

There was a large number of Hufflepuffs that rose their hands, including Tina. Mercedes was Gryffindor and Kurt and Rachel were Ravenclaws.

"You," Snape look-a-like pointed at a girl wearing her Hufflepuff tie around her head.

She stood up and placed herself directly in front of the Slytherin. They were glaring at each other.

Half the class was _oooh-ing_, the other half were laughing.

"I want a clean duel," Snap look-a-like said. "Wands at the ready, bow."

Right after the Slytherin girl bowed, she shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The Hufflepuff girl fell to the floor shaking.

The room was mixed with cheers and boos.

"No killing the students!" Snape yelled. "Five points from Slytherin!"

"Only five points! She killed her!" a boy in blue and bronze yelled.

Snape gave an evil glare at the boy, "ten points from Ravenclaw for speaking out of turn."

The room was filled with 'boos' and 'Go home terrorist!'

"Silence," Snape put his hands up and the room fell silent. "Next duel… lets see. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!"

Ravenclaws and Gryffinors waved their hands to seek Snape's attention.

"Oh, a Weasley, you'll do." Snape picked a small girl with short red hair and a freckled face wearing scarlet and gold.

Next he picked a boy wearing Ravenclaw robes.

They stood across from each other and put their wands in front of their faces.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

The Snape look-a-like gave a small laugh, then quickly turned his face back to a blank stare.

"Begin," he waved his hand.

"_Stupefy!_" the Ravenclaw yelled, pointing his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" the Weasley look-a-like said waving her wand. The Ravenclaw's wand got thrown from his hand and the room cheered.

The small Gryffindor girl bowed and turned around and hugged Snape.

"Woo!" the room shouted.

Snape's body was stiff and he was holding his hands out and away from the girl. She just continued to hug tighter till he pulled her away.

The duels ended and the Snape look-a-like decided to reenact Potter Puppet Pals 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'.

The characters were chosen and they got in a line and Snape look-a-like started them off.

"Hmm. What is that mysterious ticking noise?"

They sang the characters names till they got all jumbled up and it ended in everyone laughing.

After some more talking with Snape he had to leave and the line started to move.

Everyone got up and started slowly moving in the line. Kurt and his friends were towards the back and had a while till they actually got out of the room.

Kurt had his shirt out that he wanted to get signed. He made it himself, embroidering the design in different colors and adding buttons of aliens and rocket ships around it. The other girls had posters. They spent their time waiting, talking about quidditch and the match they watched yesterday.

"There is teams in Sweden, Finland and Russia," Rachel said.

"And the snitch can go anywhere it wants. It was found one time buying coffee." Mercedes added.

As the line weaved around Kurt's butterflies fluttered faster as he got closer to the door.

"What should I say?" he asked nervously.

"Hello?" Tina answered.

"Have you been practicing your eye-sexing?" Mercedes asked. "Just make it look like you want his body."

"No, Mercedes, I told you, I don't want to look like an idiot."  
>"Fine, don't get laid."<p>

"Just be yourself," Tina said.

"Yes, you are amazing he is going to love you," Rachel said.

"Yeah, if he even notices me from all the other girls," Kurt said.

"He is out and proud and you know it," Mercedes said trying to cheer Kurt up. "He'll only be looking at the guys, and you in particular.

"This is silly, I'm not going to get my hopes up. There is 3,400 other people here. I am just going to say hello and get their autographs. They're just regular people like us."

"With hot bodies," Mercedes added.

Rachel and Tina nodded their heads in agreement.

Kurt came here for Harry Potter and it was an added bonus that Blaine and The Warblers were attending too. Knowing that he got one chance to stand in front of Blaine and talk to him, Blaine would know he existed made him both terribly nervous and excited. He also knew that none of them would remember him as the day went on, seeing as they are only seeing each person for a few seconds and then the line would move on.

"I can't wait to see Nick and Jeff," Tina said, "they are hilarious."

"They wrote the plays, of course they are funny," Rachel said. "I want to see Thad, he is stern yet dreamy," she said making a swooning face.

Mercedes put her hand up, "everyone knows David and Wes are the best. I could handle both of them."

Everyone laughed. When it comes down to it, they are all just fans wanting to meet the people they look up to.

The line was moving out the door now and they were starting to enter the room next to theirs.

Because of Kurt's height he could see a little bit inside. Their were line barriers to hold people in place, then their was about five feet of space and a long table against the wall. His vision was blocked by the line of people in front of the table talking to The Warblers that were sitting down.

After more waiting and watching girls exit that just met The Warblers with big smiles on their faces they finally entered the room.

"You guys are the last ones, we had to cut off the last line," a volunteer who was checking passes said to them.

They all felt very lucky that they had been waiting all this time and didn't get cut off.

They entered and moved slowly to the front.

"I see them!" Rachel whispered to her friends.

Through the line of people at the front he could see a bit of Blaine's head. He got a sudden feeling of his voice dropping in his stomach, he couldn't speak or blink.

Mercedes pushed his shoulder, "stay calm."

"Right." He took a deep breath and straightened his posture.

"Okay, you guys are next," the volunteer said to them.

They walked the distance to the table were Nick and Jeff siting were first.

They were talking to each other and laughing. They noticed people walking towards them and they turned they attention to them and smiled.

"Hello," Nick and Jeff said to Tina who was first.

She mumbled something incoherent and gave her poster to them. They happily signed and gave it back to her, "thanks," she said quietly and moved on to the next Warbler.

Rachel and Mercedes were next and Kurt was last of their group. They went through the line more quickly then they wanted to go. Rachel started babbling nonsense when she reached Thad until Mercedes had to push her on down the line. Mercedes told David and Wes that they were her favorite and they cheered really loud and high-fived her.

Kurt said his thank yous and moved down the line till he got to the curly head boy with the charming smile that made girls and boys melt. He signed Mercedes poster and asked her where she was from.

Then suddenly Kurt blinked and he was standing right in front of Blaine Anderson. Their faces inches away. He could reach out and touch his face if he wanted. His heart was racing and skipping beats frantically.

"Hello," Blaine looked down at Kurt's badge, "Kurt."

What! He knows my name! Kurt's heart was about to burst out of his chest, until he remembered everyone had to wear badges with their names printed on it.

Blaine extended his hand and without thinking Kurt's hand shook Blaine's on its own.

"Hi, Kurt, you have a beautiful name."

Uhhh…. Words were not forming in his mind. Quick, what's that word you say when someone compliments you? Oh yeah, "thanks."

Blaine was staring intently into Kurt's eyes. He couldn't help but gaze back, they were actually sparkling.

Kurt remembered he had a shirt in his hand and held it out to Blaine.

Blaine took the shirt and spread it out, "Oh, this is so cool. You made this?"

There was already other signatures on the shirt, Nick and Jeff circled the alien buttons and claimed them as theirs.

Blaine circled a rocket ship and wrote

_Kurt and Blaine's rocket ship_

_Love, Blaine Anderson :)_

He drew stars and hearts around it and then handed it back to him.

The line was moving so Kurt inevitably had to move down as well.

"Thank you," he smiled to Blaine before he went to the next person.

"This is amazing," Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

"I know!" as he handed Flint his shirt.

Mercedes nudged his shoulder, "Kurt, Blaine is looking at you."

"What?" Kurt turned and the line ended shortly after him, their was no one in front of Blaine and he had his chin propped up on his hand and he was casually gazing at what looked like Kurt.

Kurt turned back right away, to nervous to believe that was actually happening.

"Wes just poked his shoulder and pointed at you," Mercedes said trying to look inconspicuously.

"They're probably looking at something else."

"Whatever you say." And they turned their attention back to the remaining Warblers.

They got to the last Warbler, Trent and excitedly skipped off to the exit.

They heard "bye!" and turned around to see all the Warbles waving bye to them.

Kurt and the girls waved back also till the volunteers ushered them out of the room.

"They have to eat dinner now, please exit."

They went out side and huddled in a circle, the hallway was now less crowded.

They each retold what happened with them.

"Flint said he like the blue streaks in my hair," Tina said.

"Thad smiled at me!" Rachel squealed.

"Blaine kept looking at Kurt."

"What!" Rachel and Tina shouted. They clapped and cheered. They were acting as one would call it 'fangirling'.

"Did he look into any of your eyes or shake any of your hands?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Tina shrieked. "He did that to you!"

Rachel was now jumping up and down.

It was just a normal thing to see a group of people yelling and cheering in a crowd that no one even noticed.

Kurt's heart was still beating very fast.

"Come on, let's go to the PotterCast panel," he said after the squealing died down.

They spent the rest of the day going to programs, but the image of Blaine looking at him was in his mind the whole time.

The next day they woke up in their hotel room with the mixed feelings of wanting to sleep in and starting the day which will be just as fun as the next.

Rachel pulled back the curtains and everyone covered their eyes and moaned, including Rachel.

"What times The Warblers again?" Tina asked groggily.

"Ten, right after Warlock's Hairy Heart, so we have to get moving."

The Warblers had a panel today were they would sing songs from their musicals and answer fan questions.

They all got dressed and headed over to the hotel. There was already a line to get into the main room. They opened the doors an hour later and let everyone in.

They filed in quickly and got the closest seats they could to the stage. Now they sit and wait.

Blaine suddenly came out with a guitar strapped around him and walked up to a mic.

"Hello everybody!"

The whole room burst into a earsplitting white noise of cheers.

People scrambled to get out their cameras. Kurt didn't bother, he knew there will be videos all over the internet, he just wanted to sit and enjoy the live performance.

Blaine started singing the song 'I'm comin' Home, To Hogwarts!' and everyone in the room sang along.

The rest of the Warblers came out to add to the chorus and once again the room broke into a deafening applause.

They sang more of their songs, 'Ron Weasley, I Wanna Be Cool Like You', 'Harry's Better Than Cedric, HaHA!', 'I Accidentally Ate A Flobberworm', with everyone singing along to every word.

They ended the songs and sat down on the chairs that were placed on the stage.

"It is question time," Jeff said. "We have someone in the audience that has a mic, just wave your hand and he might pick you."

Half of the people in the room had hands that shot up.

"I got one," the person with the mic said.

"Hi," a giggling girls voice was heard around the room. "This question is for Blaine," she said nervously, "will you go to the Ball with me?"

There was gasps and squeals and everyone turned back to the stage to look at Blaine.

There is a Charity Ball going on tonight were everyone gets to dress up and dance with all the friends they made.

Blaine held up the mic, "Well… uh." He seemed kind of nervous.

Some of the Warblers behind him were snickering.

"I kind of wanted to ask someone else, don't get me wrong, you still are amazing, I would love to take all of you," the room cheered, "but I have someone in mind."

"Who! Who!" the crowd asked.

"Go ahead, ask him," Nick said into his mic.

"This is going to sound completely cheesy but I met him yesterday and I would like to get to know him better." the crowd was gasping and waiting to find out who it was. One girl even screamed.

"Kurt, will you go to the ball with me?"

Rachel, Mercedes and Tina all screamed the loudest. Kurt was staring blankly in front of him.

"Kurt! He said your name!" Mercedes was shaking Kurt so much he was about to fall off his chair.

"Can we get a mic to Kurt?" Wes said.

"Kurt, where are you?" David asked.

Kurt kept hearing his name through the speakers and it felt like his mind was exploding, along with his heart from how fast it was pounding.

Tina, Mercedes and Rachel stood up and waved, "over here!"

The guy with the mic ran over and held it in front of Kurt's mouth.

You could hear the girls squealing next to him picking up on the mic.

Blaine looked worried from where he was sitting, "its ok, I put you on the spot, you don't have to say yes. I would just of like to get a chance to talk to you more."

Mercedes whispered in Kurt's ear, "say yes," and it could be heard though the speakers, some people laughed.

Of course Kurt was going to say yes, he just could not believe this was happening.

"Yes," he said his voice a bit shaky.

Blaine looked relieved and happy and the room burst into cheers once again.

"Okay, next question," Thad said wanting to carry on with the panel.

The Warblers were giving Blaine pats on the back.

"This question is for Jeff," said an excited girl. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor."

"Birthday Cake," Jeff said right away.

They asked more questions and Rachel got to ask Thad what his favorite book was.

"Harry Potter book or in general?" Thad said.

"Both," Rachel said, her voice a little shaky.

"In general is The Catcher in the Rye and for Harry Potter it's gotta be the first one, Sorcerer's Stone."

Rachel sighed dreamily.

They finished off their panel by singing one final song, 'Voldemort Is Not The Badass, Neville Is'.

Kurt and the rest of the girls went to different programs till they all ended, which was an hour before the Ball. They went back to the hotel room to get changed.

The subject that was discussed during this whole hour was Kurt, and his new date.

Kurt was ironing in shirt in their hotel room, "I am very glad i decided to bring my nice clothes."

Rachel was sitting on the bed, bouncing up and down. "How are you so calm? I am happy, excited, nervous, and scared. And I wasn't even asked." She had not been able to still since The Warbler panel.

Mercedes was fixing her hair in the mirror, "yeah, how are you so calm?"

"I honestly don't know," Kurt said holding up his dress shirt from the ironing board. "This is going to sound weird but it kind of feels… just, natural. I don't know, I can't explain it. This is probably going to be just a one night thing and then everything will go back to normal so I want to try and take in everything, every detail. And that requires me to stay calm."

"I think I kind of understand," Tina said, applying mascara.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rachel said still bouncing on the bed.

"You're sucking up all the nervousness, there is none left for Kurt," Mercedes said.

They finished getting ready and headed back to the conference.

Mercedes was in a fabulous purple dress, Rachel had a fluffy, light pink dress, Tina's was black and yellow and Kurt had on a button down light green shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbow and a white bow tie.

They entered the double doors to the main room that had colorful lights flashing around on the dance floor, the music was already blasting through the speakers and there was a small crowd dancing by the stage, which had a DJ on it.

They grabbed a small table and set their things down.

A fast beat song started playing, "Lets Dance!" declared Mercedes.

They all agreed and made their way to the dance floor. They were greeted by a Conga line which, of course they joined and it somehow brought them to the very front of the stage.

They all danced together for a few songs and decided to go back to the table and get a drink. By now the dance floor had increased in size and it took a longer time to get out of it.

They reached their table by them holding hands and Mercedes making a path out. They got their water and sat.

Tina kicked off her black heels that had skulls on them and started rubbing her feet. Mercedes was looking in her handheld mirror and checking her hair. Rachel was swaying in her seat to the music. Kurt was simply looking out at the people dancing and enjoying the moment when he felt a hand tap his shoulder and a gasp from Rachel's mouth.

Kurt turned out to see Blaine standing with his hand extended and a dazzling smile on his face.

"May I have this dance?" And as if on cue a slow song started playing through the stereos, drowning out all other noises.

Kurt, once again felt like he was dreaming and his body moved on his own. He nodded his head, stood and and placed his hand in Blaine's.

"Hi," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Hi, it's good to see you again." Blaine led him to the dance floor.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes_

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and his other hand that was in Blaine's they held it up. "I like this song." Which was true, Kurt listens to this song about twice every week, and it just so happened to be LeakyCon's theme song.

"Mmm, me to," Blaine said. He was staring intensely in Kurt's eyes. It felt a little awkward for Kurt, but once he looked back into Blaine's eyes he never wanted to look away.

"To be honest," Kurt said, "this feels a bit unreal. You must have loads of people lined up to be with you and you want to dance with me?"

Blaine chuckled lightly, "well, since we are being honest, I do have people lined up," Blaine said nonchalantly. "But none I've been interested in… till now."

Oh.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

"It's alright if your not interested, I just wanted a chance to talk to you more." Blaine's face was scrunched up in concentration, "there's something about you that I just can't place."

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

They stared at each other for a while, Kurt was memorizing as much as he could and trying to savor the moment. Because as much as he would like to make this last forever, he knows in his heart of hearts that it will soon be over and he will be back in his dingy apartment, working paycheck to paycheck and going to school. But for now, he is going to slow dance with the man of his dreams, so he moved in closer to Blaine and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder.

He could feel Blaine's breathing next to him.

"You smell nice," is all he said.

They danced in each other's arms till the end of the song.

_Turn around, bright eyes._

Kurt was the first one to speak, "let's sit."

They walked to an empty table with just about everyone giving them double takes as they passed, because after all Kurt was with Blaine Anderson.

Once they sat even more people were watching them.

"You get used to it, but its still strange that people want to look at you," Blaine said watching Kurt look around.

"It must be weird, being suddenly famous from the internet."

"Yes, actually it is very weird. My family doesn't really understand though. So where are you from?"

"A small town in Ohio."

Blaine got excited, "me too! What city?"

"Lima Heights."

"Oh! That's right next to mine, Westerville."

Kurt decided to leave out that he already knew that.

"Westerville! That's only about twenty minutes away," Kurt said.

"Yeah! Do you go to school?"

"Yeah, I go to University of Phoenix."

"Oh, thats a good school. I go to Ohio University."

Kurt also knew this.

They talked more about school and Blaine found out that they both were both theater majors. This apparently made Blaine happy and excited. Kurt noticed Blaine spoke very fast whenever he was excited, which seemed to be a lot. This was starting to be one of Kurt's favorite traits about Blaine, he looked like a cute puppy when he got excited.

They ended up talking for hours, but it seemed like minutes. Kurt couldn't possibly think he could of fallen more smitten with Blaine but it happened. He was hanging on to every word Blaine said, he was really enjoying spending time with him; Blaine is such an easy person to be around.

Melissa, the head woman in charge announced the Ball was over and everyone to go to sleep.

Somewhere between their conversation about their favorite musicals the final song was played. People were starting to file out, Kurt couldn't help it but he yawned.

"Its pretty late, we should get some sleep," Blaine said once he saw Kurt yawn. Kurt thought his voice seemed slightly less cheerful when he suggested it.

"What are they saying?" Tina asked.

Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes were standing by the door watching Kurt and Blaine talk to each other.

"Can't buy thunder?" Rachel said trying to read their lips.

"I don't think they are talking about thunder," Mercedes said.

"I am so happy for Kurt. If it's anyone, its him who deserves this," Tina said.

Rachel and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"They're hugging!" Rachel said clapping.

They watched Blaine extend his arms and Kurt go in them happily. They waved goodbye and Kurt started walking towards the door while Blaine went towards the backstage. Kurt spotted the girls and hurried over towards them.

"Blaine Anderson asked for my number!"

The scream could be heard throughout the hall.

Kurt retold them everything that happened on their way back, including the part where Blaine told Kurt he wants to see him again.

Tomorrow was the last day of the conference, the last day he gets to live in a place where dreams come true.

When Kurt got out of the shower in his hotel room, he check his phone to find out he had a text from an unknown number.

**Can I sit with you at the closing ceremony? -Blaine**

Kurt was looking at his phone's screen with a huge grin on his face.

"He wants to sit with me tomorrow for the closing ceremonies," Kurt told his roommates.

"Wow! He must really like you," Rachel said.

"It's just a one time thing," Kurt assured himself.

"You are in denial," Mercedes said. "I saw the way he was looking at you, he's got it bad."

"After this week he isn't going to want to be with some college student when he could have so much more."

"Kurt," Rachel said earnestly, "stop getting yourself down. You are a wonderful person that any boy would be lucky to have."

Maybe Kurt's friends were right, but he still couldn't believe that Blaine would still want to even see him after tomorrow.

**I'd love that -Kurt**

Kurt went to sleep hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

Morning came to fast even if they got to sleep in an hour later. They got ready for the last day of the best week of their lives.

"This is sad, I don't want it to be over," Tina was putting on a Harry Potter t-shirt with Snape's face on it.

"It's not over," Kurt said, "it's never going to be over," but he too had a hint of sadness in his voice.

They arrived at the main hotel to see buffets filled with food scattered down the hallway.

"Food!" they said hungrily. They grabbed plates and filled them up with one of everything.

"This is the first real meal we've had all week," Rachel said putting to two scoops of eggs on her plate.

The chairs in the main room were gone and replaced with circular tables all around the room. They grabbed a table near the center and sat down and started eating right away.

Kurt was biting into his bacon when he heard a person clear his throat behind him. He frantically swallowed his bacon without choking and turned around to see Blaine Anderson watching him fondly.

"Blaine! Hi, would you like to join us?" he motioned to the empty seat beside him.

"Yes, thank you. Let me just get some food," he went off towards the hallway were all the food was.

Rachel flailed, "Blaine Anderson is going to sit with us!"

Mercedes put her hands on Rachel's shoulders in a calming motion, "Rachel, please stay calm."

She motioned with her hand to breath, "breath in, breath out."

Rachel got relatively calmer and went back to eating her food.

Blaine came back with a plate filled with food and sat next to Kurt.

"So I have to ask," Kurt said after he swallowed his eggs, "what's it like going backstage?"

"Well, it's less crowded then out here, and more quiet. But I like it better out here, where all the fans are, there is some really cool costumes."

"Yeah, there is, a lot of Snapes. I dressed as Peeves the first day."

"What! Really! That is so cool, I want to see a picture of that."

"I have a picture!" Rachel said getting out her phone. Kurt glared at her.

She handed it to Blaine and he burst into laughter.

It was a picture of Kurt wearing a jesters hat, a flowered shirt with a big fluffy orange bow tie, and pointy shoes, he was sticking his tongue out at the camera.

"This is amazing. I would of never thought to dress up as Peeves. I love him."

Kurt blushed, "thanks."

They talked more about the interesting costumes they saw and a bunch of other great things that happened that week. They told Blaine about Snape coming in their waiting room and Blaine thought it was hilarious and he wished he could have been there.

Melissa Anelli came on the mic and started the closing ceremonies. Kurt was trying to pay attention but he kept noticing Blaine glancing at him. Mercedes gave him a knowing look and he turned his attention back towards Melissa. She was giving a speech and trying not to cry but it wasn't working. Kurt got watery eyes just watching her. All of the volunteer staff got up and gave her a big hug and everyone clapped loudly. She said goodbye and LeakyCon 2011 was over, just like that.

Some people left but most stayed and just chatted with the new friends they've made.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Mercedes suddenly said.

"Me too," Rachel and Tina said. They got up and before Mercedes walked away she winked at Kurt.

"So," Blaine said, "its over."

"Yeah," Kurt said sadly.

"I don't want it to be over," Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, he sounded so sure of himself. He was looking right back at Kurt with a determined face.

"Kurt… I am glad I asked you to the Ball… and I would like to see you more when we get back to Ohio."

Kurt was shocked, he sat frozen in his seat. He was not expecting that. How could this be happening, especially to him?

Blaine went on looking nervous, "we still have time till summer's over and even when school starts back up, ours aren't that far from each other."

"Uh…"

Speak Kurt!

"Yes. I would like that," now Kurt's lips were moving on their own and they were saying things Kurt couldn't register in his brain.

Blaine's face lit up, "great! I will call you once I get back in town. I have to go meet The Warblers backstage but I will see you soon."

Blaine stood up and Kurt stood up with him, they hugged for a long time.

"Okay I really have to go now," Blaine said while he was hugging Kurt but he wasn't giving any sign of breaking the hug. A few more seconds later he pulled back giving Kurt a heart attack inducing smile.

"Bye," Kurt said.

"See you later," and he hurried off back stage with a skip in his step.

When Blaine was out of sight Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina came out from behind a corner and patted Kurt on the back.

"At least you got to meet and get to know him," Rachel said trying to lift Kurt's spirits.

"He wants to see me when we get back to Ohio."

"What!" they all screamed. "He really said that!" Mercedes asked loudly.

"Yep," Kurt said laughing at their friends reaction. They thought they weren't going to see each other again.

Kurt told them what happened while they stayed around for a bit longer, wanting to prolong the inevitable. After a while they had to get back to their hotel so they could pack and catch their flight that night. They said their goodbyes giving one last walk around the giant ballroom.

They got back to their hotel room realizing just how much of a mess they have made. It took longer than they thought to clean it all up and pack, then they headed for the airport.

They hugged each other with tears in their eyes and promising each other they will keep in touch. After a week like this, they will be staying friends for a _long_ time. They boarded their planes with the memories they made close to their hearts.

_One Year Later_

"I haven't seen them in so _long._ I can't wait!" Kurt was walking through the airport with a suitcase behind him.

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand, "slow down, this stuff is heavy."

Kurt was skipping his way through the crowd while Blaine tried to keep up. They just landed and were looking for a certain three girls.

Since one year ago, Kurt and Blaine have been together every day. Right when Blaine's plane landed in Ohio he called up Kurt and asked him out. Six months later they moved in together. They found an apartment the was equal distance between their schools. Kurt decorated it and Blaine watched Kurt decorate it, they are happily in love.

"Kurt!"

Kurt spotted the three girls, dropped his stuff, and ran to them, it was one big hug in the middle of the airport.

Blaine reached them with his and Kurt's luggage as they pulled away from the hug.

"Ready for LeakyCon 2012?" Blaine asked.

They all rose their fists in the air and shouted "Yes!"

It wasn't over, it will never be over.

_The End_


End file.
